A gas turbine engine may include a turbine section with multiple rows or stages of stationary stator vanes and rotating rotor blades. These vanes and blades may be separated by a small gap to allow for variations in manufacturing tolerances and other reasons. This gap may allow fluid to flow from an area having a relatively high pressure to an area having a relatively low pressure. It may be desirable to place a seal within the gap to reduce the flow of fluid.